Love Letter
by zaida.thorngage
Summary: Yoon Ji Hoo has wanted to make his feelings toward Geum Jan Di known for quite some time. One afternoon, he sits down and decides to declare his feelings in writing.


"Love Letter"  
By zaida thorngage

Disclaimer: All characters presented in this story belong to "Boys Before Flowers," and I in no way, shape, or form own them (nor do I make any money off of them). Ji Hoo's third letter is comprised of the (slightly paraphrased) translated lyrics of SS501's "Because I'm Stupid" (Kim Hyun Joong portrays Yoon Ji Hoo in the show and is a performer in SS501.) No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I've only seen up through episode 21 of the series "Boys Before Flowers." At this point, I think I know how the story is going to end (seeing how I've already watched Hana Yori Dango – the Japanese version) – yet this is something I longed to see as I watched this series. This takes place separately from the series, at no true point within the plot.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, guiding the auburn tresses away from his eyes. He looked back at the desk – staring at the blank sheet of paper, the stack of blank sheets to the left of it, the pen back in its holder on the desk. In a far corner of the room, Ji Hoo gazed at the wastebasket with the crumpled sheets of paper around it – his previous attempts at the task before him. He closed his eyes and thought, replaying the events of the last few months over again in the cinema of this mind. _How __**hard**__ does it have to be to write __**one**__ little letter?_, Ji Hoo's mind screamed at him. He had more than enough material to pull from… _But why does she have to act so DENSE?_ Ji Hoo screwed his eyes shut and rubbed them to clear out the images. Taking a deep breath, he picks up the pen and sets to work, again.

_Geum Jan Di_, _I thought I had made my feelings perfectly clear for you already. How long will you be blind to seeing my affections for you? I've fallen for you, and you haven't noticed. Will you look away from Jun Pyo for two seconds to see me? I've tried being your friend, but I can't continue goin-_

The paper easily wrinkles into a ball in Ji Hoo's hands as it joins its fallen comrades that have gathered around the wastebasket. He tries again:

_Geum Jan Di – In Macau, when I said those words to Jun Pyo… they weren't just said in anger, I meant them._

Ji Hoo read over that line and laughs. "It'd be just my luck," he remarked to the room, "she probably wouldn't even remember what words I'd even said." Making quick work of this latest attempt, he tossed it toward oblivion with the others, placing another sheet of paper in front of him. _This time_, he thought_, maybe I should go for a musical approach?_ His mind took him back to Macau, his first time at making money on his own as a street performer – just him and the borrowed guitar. _Maybe she'll get the meaning behind the lyrics this time…_

_Geum Jan Di – I'm a foolish person, because I can't think of anyone else but you. You're looking at someone else, yet you have no idea of my feelings for you. I won't be in your days, and I probably won't be in your memories, either. Only you – I looked only at you, and the tears keep coming. I watch you walk past and I'm happy – even though you still don't know my heart. I should probably stop this and go. I really want to see the day where you see me. Until then, I'm withstanding the pain of each day. Every moment, "I love you" plays on my lips. Alone – I cry for you because I miss you. I love you – I'm waiting for you._

Ji Hoo's eyes widened in horror. _She'll either think a) I'm giving up and ENCOURAGING her to be with Jun Pyo, b) I'm some pathetic loser, c) I'm some sort of stalker…. Or d) Some kind of pathetic stalker._ His eye started to twitch and was only calmed after he threw the letter to the others littering the floor around the wastebasket. Things continued on like this until the stack of paper was gone. Seeing the mess he'd made, Ji Hoo lit a fire in the living room fire place and proceeded to throw every last letter into the fire. Searching his desk for another ream of paper, he heard the door open. Her familiar voice called out to him, "Sunbae! Sunbae, are you here?" In the desk, Ji Hoo found only a block of yellow Post-It notes. With a stroke of imagination, he quickly scrawled a few words onto one of the Post-Its, signed it, and pulled it off of the block.

She had her back to him, peering into the kitchen to see if he were in there. As he neared her, he called out her name, "Jan Di." She turned around to see the man calling out to her. She only had a second to see the intense look in his eyes as Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. Before she could recover, he stuck the Post It note to her forehead. He retreated into the kitchen and called back to her, "I think I'll go make us a pot of tea." Dumbstruck, the girl pulled the slip of paper away from her skin and read its message: _Jan Di – If you couldn't already tell, I do want you. All my love, Yoon Ji Hoo_

Jan Di grinned as she went to join Ji Hoo for tea.


End file.
